


Between the Bookshelves

by Rabbitofthemoon



Series: Ignis gets the vacation he deserves AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbitofthemoon/pseuds/Rabbitofthemoon
Summary: So this is apart of my huge Ignis gets a vacation that he deserves AU, so there will be more stories added eventually. This will get pretty smutty. I've already uploaded this to Tumblr weeks ago but this one is edited with proper grammar so please enjoy. Also yes the boss is nonbinary so be nice to my original character.





	Between the Bookshelves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you don't like premarital sex I would avoid this one.

You work at the Can't Sleep A Wink bookstore in the city of Insomnia. And at this very moment, you're working on inventory while your boss is off getting coffee for the two of you. The bell near the front door dings and you sigh. Making your way up the entrance you can see a man and a tiny young woman talking to one another. The man was gorgeous with amber brown eyes that caught you staring. "Hello welcome to Can't Sleep A Wink. Let me know if you need any help searching for anything." You stammered out. The young woman smiles up at you and replies "Actually can you point us in the direction of romance section?" "Why of course." Turning around you scan the rows searching for the romance section. 

"Moogle we're not here for romance novels. Remember we have to pick out a cookbook for Iggy's birthday which happens when he gets back from his vacation." These two were too cute. "Here just follow me to the back the cooking section much too small which makes it harder to find." You lead them to the right side and into a small alcove of books. Three bookshelves filled with cookbooks and the like. "Aww, thanks, Miss..." "Y/N" "Y/N? That's a cute name for a cute lady. I'm Gladio." He smirks down at you and you feel your cheeks grow warm from the compliment. 

"Blah stop flirting with her Gladdy" young woman pouted. "She tries to do her job. She doesn't need you flirting with her while she's on the clock." She turns and smiles at you "Sorry my brother can be such a lady killer." You smile warmly as you give him a once over. He was certainly the most beautiful man you ever laid eyes on. From the scar going down his face to the eagle tattoo that peeked out from his open button-up shirt. You tried not to stare at his abs or the way his hipbones jutted out from his leather pants. "Y/N?" You shake your head as you hear your boss Serenity, call your name. "Yes, boss?" You ask. They hold out a foam coffee cup to you and smiled. "Oh, thanks, boss." The side eye the handsome man and his sister before looking back at you with a smirk. "I'll just leave you to help the customers." They wink in your direction and walk away. 

"Well, if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask." You turn to walk away embarrassed by your staring when you hear Gladio call your name. "Y/N" "Yes?" "Do you know any good books about making children eat their veggies but in a way that the child doesn't know that they're eating them." He asked while deflecting a playful punch from his sister. "Noct isn't a child." The young girl says while pouting. "Well he needs to eat his damn vegetables or he won't get the proper vitamins he needs." You put your coffee down on a nearby table and walk towards the bookshelf scanning for the perfect title. 

Ahh yes, of course, it would be on the very top shelf. You stand on your tiptoes barely touching the spine when you feel something hard pressed against your back. His hand was just above yours "This is the one you were reaching for yes?" He asked gently. "Yes, that one." He pulls the book off and the warmth of his body disappears as he moves away from you. Taking a deep breath you lead the duo back to the front desk and discuss the book in question. Gladio smiles as you rung him up. "Have a good day" you called out as they leave. "He sure is good looking isn't he?" "Dammit, Serenity doesn't just come up behind me like that." They chuckled as you nearly jump up from the scare they had nearly given you. "Come let's get back to work."

Almost two weeks had past and you saw Gladio almost every other day. Some days he would bring his sister. Other days he would bring the fucking Prince of Lucis with him. On that day you learned that he was his Shield which was a big deal in the city. Every time you did see him either his tank top was tight against him or his button-up shirt was unbuttoned which made it hard to pay attention to other people. 

On more than one occasion you swore he would wink at you whenever he caught you staring. It was night time and you were just about to close when you heard the familiar ding of the bell at the front entrance. "Sorry, we're about to close in about 2 minutes." You call out to whomever as you make you're way to the front desk. You look up from your phone and see Gladio standing there. "Oh, then I guess I came here at the right time then." "I guess you did tough guy." You say grinning up at him.

"So I've noticed something about you Y/N." "Whats that Gladio?" He moves in a few quick strides closing the distance between the two of you. "You like to stare at me. Not that I don't mind. I just don't like the part where you turn away." You feel your cheeks redden with embarrassment. So he did notice this cocky mother fucker. You glance up at his amber colored eyes as he leans closer to you. "Would it be too forward if I kiss you right now?" He whispered. 

"Not at all." In one swift movement, he kisses your lips gently as his large hands run down your torso and stopping at your thighs as he pushes your skirt up to your waistline. Talented fingers slip under the waistband of your panties rubbing against your slit teasing you. You moan against his mouth and his tongue slides in. The taste of Cup Noodles which was a surprise but at this moment it didn't matter as his thumb teases your clit before sliding a thick finger between your folds. 

With his free hand, he picks you up and carries you to the front desk sitting you down with your back to the door. He starts pumping his finger and you grab hold of his shoulders to keep yourself steady as he adds a second finger. His pace quickens as the third finger enters and your moans are muffled by his kiss. He pulls away from you and whining as his fingers leave you. "Gladio please," you say breathlessly. He merely smirks at you before kneeling in front of you. "Don't worry baby girl. I got what you need." 

He slips off your panties and places them nearby. Gently he places your legs over his shoulders. He kisses your inner thigh dragging his lips slowly to your wet folds. He laps at your swollen lips and your hands reach through his dark locks grasping at them when his tongue enters you. Your moans grow louder with each thrust of his tongue. The way he was going you would think he was a dying man and your pussy was his last meal. Not that you minded one bit.

You pulled at his hair as he continues to eat you out. You cried out his name as your orgasm hits and sigh when he pulls away. Your juices drenched his chin and he had this cheeky smile. You smirk up at him as he pulls up from between your legs ever so gently. "I believe it's my turn to return the..." You're interrupted by the chiming of a cell phone. He pulls the offending object from his pocket and answers. After a couple yes sirs and no sirs and an on my way, he hangs up. "Sorry Y/N. Looks like I have to get home right away." "Oh then perhaps another time then." He smiles as he starts scribbling something down on a piece of paper. He hands it to you "That's my number so you can text me later." You smile before replying "Of course thank you." 

You couldn't believe it. He gave you his number. "Uhm do you need a ride home or something?" He asked. "I drove to work today, but thank you for the offering." "Alright, I'll head out now. We'll talk ." He snatches something off the desk and waves at you as he leaves. You fix up the desk of all the things that knocked over during your little exercise and fix up your outfit. Wait where were your panties? You search everywhere and couldn't find them. Wait did he..? You shoot him a quick text asking about them and he only sends you a smiley emoji with a smug looking face.


End file.
